Riflessioni di un Giudice Infernale
by Hyacinth Judy
Summary: Quando le prime note cominciarono a riempire l'aria della stanza, Rhadamanthys decise che tanto valeva utilizzare quel tempo per riflettere. Aveva parecchie cose a cui pensare e la musica non gli era mai interessata. Quella Guerra Sacra non stava andando come aveva immaginato quando aveva percepito il richiamo del Divino Hades. Dall'episodio 132 dell'Hades Chapter, 'Inferno'


_**Riflessioni di un Giudice Infernale**_

* * *

Rhadamanthys atterrò di fronte al palazzo della Giudecca con una grazia che non ci si sarebbe aspettata da un uomo della sua stazza; le ali della sua Surplice si ripiegarono sulla sua schiena senza fare rumore.

Il Giudice degli Inferi sollevò lo sguardo color ambra sul portone del palazzo del Divino Hades, chiedendosi per l'ennesima volta nel suo breve viaggio dalla Prima Prigione che cosa fosse passato per la testa della Somma Pandora quando aveva mandato quegli Specter per richiamarlo alla Giudecca.

L'unica spiegazione era che il Divino Hades…

Percepì i Cosmi oscuri del Grifone e di Garuda raggiungerlo, precedendo di pochi istanti i loro proprietari. Gli altri due Giudici gli si posarono accanto e si voltarono a guardarlo.

"Tu hai idea del perché siamo stati convocati?" Gli chiese Minos, osservandolo da sotto l'orlo del suo elmo, che gli calava sugli occhi.

"I messaggeri della Somma Pandora non me l'hanno detto ed è chiaro che non l'hanno fatto neanche con voi." Replicò la Viverna, muovendosi senza indugi verso la porta intarsiata a bassorilievi.

Sperava che qualunque cosa avesse causato quell'improvvisa riunione, potesse giustificare l'essere richiamato dal campo di battaglia.

La scena che gli si parò davanti gli causò un immediato fremito d'irritazione, che seppe nascondere solo grazie al suo invidiabile autocontrollo: la Somma Pandora era in piedi, il tridente simbolo del suo potere sulle Armate di Hades stretto nella mano, accanto ad un baule aperto; accanto a lei, inginocchiato, stava Orphée della Lira, il Santo d'Argento che era sceso agli Inferi anni prima per non lasciare la sua fidanzata.

A Rhadamanthys non era mai andato a genio quel servo di Athena che si aggirava, _vivo_, nel _loro_ territorio e così _vicino_ al suo Signore.

"_Cosa diamine ci fa qui?"_ Si ritrovò a pensare, mentre Aiacos e Minos chiedevano lumi a Pandora sul motivo della loro convocazione.

"Non è accaduto nulla di grave" Rispose la giovane, sorridendo. "Ho solo pensato che oggi avrebbe fatto piacere anche a voi ascoltare le note melodiose dello strumento di Orphée, insieme al Divino Hades."

Il Giudice sbatté gli occhi, chiedendosi per un lungo istante se avesse udito bene.

"_Ci ha fatti richiamare con tanta urgenza per un concerto?"_

Non riuscì a trattenersi. "Non capisco, Somma Pandora. Perché dovremmo stare qui ad ascoltare musica mentre ci sono dei Cavalieri di Athena che hanno invaso il regno del Divino Hades?"

Si era forse dimenticata che la Guerra Sacra era in corso?!

"Frena la lingua, Rhadamanthys! Il Divino Hades non sa nulla di ciò che sta succedendo e voi non farete nulla per metterlo in allarme… non c'è alcun motivo per preoccuparlo!" Sibilò Pandora, puntandogli contro uno sguardo furente e violaceo. "Starai qui e ascolterai musica." Gli ordinò.

La Viverna serrò la mascella ma abbassò lo sguardo. La Somma Pandora era al di sopra di lui nella gerarchia degli Inferi, quindi le doveva obbedienza.

Ma questo non gli impediva di nutrire seri dubbi riguardo alle sue decisioni strategiche.

Si sedette su uno degli scranni portati appositamente nella sala del trono e, nel chinarsi, avvertì l'infossamento sul petto della sua corazza raschiargli la pelle. Una fitta di rabbia gli fece stringere i denti, mentre Orphée si posizionava per suonare.

Quando le prime note cominciarono a riempire l'aria della stanza, Rhadamanthys decise che tanto valeva utilizzare quel tempo per riflettere. Aveva parecchie cose a cui pensare e la musica non gli era mai interessata.

Quella Guerra Sacra non stava andando come aveva immaginato quando aveva percepito il richiamo del Divino Hades.

A cominciare dal fatto che il Grande Sacerdote fosse arrivato negli Inferi a pochi giorni di distanza dall'apparizione sulla Terra del Cosmo di Athena. E cinque Cavalieri d'Oro l'avevano raggiunto, _tutti insieme_, appena un anno prima. Poi Poseidone si era risvegliato, _nell'epoca sbagliata_, per intervento di un mortale.

In tutte le precedenti Guerre Sacre, la Glaucopide si era presentata sul campo di battaglia con l'armata dei Cavalieri se non al completo, perlomeno composta da numeri consistenti; i Cavalieri d'Oro erano sempre stati avversari degni di questo nome e il Divino Hades li aveva spesso guidati personalmente negli attacchi.

Questa volta, invece, la Somma Pandora aveva preso fin da subito il comando dell'esercito degli Inferi e, quando il sigillo si era definitivamente spezzato, aveva fatto in modo che venissero riportati in vita i Cavalieri d'Oro defunti, con l'offerta della vita eterna in cambio della testa di Athena.

Mandare contro il nemico degli ex-membri del suo esercito non gli era sembrata una buona idea quando l'aveva sentita la prima volta e la sensazione era peggiorata man mano che la missione procedeva.

Il suo istinto gli aveva dato ragione quando le sue spie non erano più tornate indietro e,al contrario, due dei sei Cavalieri defunti erano ritornati quasi senza un graffio e avevano cominciato a _pretendere_ di parlare con Hades.

Rispedirli nelle loro dimore infernali era stato un gesto persino piacevole.

Gli altri quattro erano scomparsi allo scadere delle dodici ore e al Castello di Pandora si erano presentati i tre Santi d'Oro superstiti… Era stata una battaglia a dir poco _deludente_. La barriera li aveva indeboliti, ma era stato fin troppo facile prenderli per il collo come galline e gettarli nel Cocito.

Se avesse dovuto riconoscere loro un pregio, avrebbe indicato la cocciutaggine. Dopo aver subito colpi che erano riusciti persino a crepare le loro leggendarie Armature, avevano continuato ad alzarsi, ostinati, a bruciare quel poco di Cosmo che potevano usare.

A quanto pareva, avevano insegnato quella particolare abilità ai ragazzini con le armature di Bronzo, giovani, incoscienti e talmente pieni di grilli per la testa da pensare di poter sconfiggere il Dio degli Inferi.

Eppure…

…Qualcosa non quadrava. Possibile che la reincarnazione di Athena di quell'epoca fosse stata così _stolta_ da non rimpolpare le fila del suo esercito in previsione della Guerra, affidandosi solo ai Santi d'Oro (neanche tutti) e a quattro Cavalieri della casta più bassa? Dov'erano finite le abilità tattiche della Dea della guerra?

Le possibilità erano due: o Athena era impazzita…

…o i guerrieri che avevano invaso gli Inferi non avevano ancora svelato la loro vera potenza.

Il combattimento con i ragazzini di Bronzo al Castello di Pandora gli faceva propendere per la seconda ipotesi. Avevano subito due volte il _Castigo Infernale_ e si erano risollevati, malconci e feriti, ma con ancora Cosmo da bruciare. Quel dannato _Pegasus_ era persino riuscito a _scheggiargli_ la Surplice!

E poi c'era Kanon dei Gemelli.

Una mina vagante, scaltro come una volpe e che non rispondeva ad alcun ordine se non a quelli della sua Dea e della sua coscienza. Era riuscito a prendere per i fondelli Poseidone per anni, aveva fatto quasi impazzire Lune per poi ucciderlo con un semplice schiocco di dita…

Ed era riuscito a colpirlo, ad _immobilizzarlo_, con quel suo dannato _Genro Mao Ken_… pronto ad usarlo come bomba contro Hades. Era completamente diverso dagli altri e questo lo rendeva infinitamente più pericoloso. Anche per questo Rhadamanthys non sopportava di stare lì seduto a perdere tempo invece che là fuori, a cercare di eliminarlo.

Pandora riteneva che Athena fosse morta, quindi si trovasse da qualche parte laggiù negli Inferi. Altro dettaglio decisamente fuori luogo. Troppo ingenuo gettarsi allo sbaraglio in territorio nemico senza protezione, per di più in uno stato per cui avrebbe dovuto seguire le regole del Divino Hades…

Solo in quel momento Rhadamanthys si rese conto che la musica si era fermata.

Avvertiva la presenza del suo Signore, al di là del tendaggio, ma i Cosmi di Minos, Aiacos e Pandora sembravano… assopiti.

"_Com'è possibile che si siano addormentati?"_ Si chiese la Viverna, percependo subito dopo il Cosmo di Orphée farsi ostile, mentre il Santo d'Argento si alzava e sembrava dirigersi…

…Verso il trono di Hades.

"_Dove pensi di andare, strimpellatore da quattro soldi?!"_ Pensò, scattando in piedi e colpendolo alle spalle.

Il colpo lo fece barcollare e gli bucò l'armatura. Il Cavaliere si girò e Rhadamanthys vide stupore e paura nei suoi occhi azzurri. Sogghignò, come un serpente che ha imprigionato la preda.

"Le mie orecchie non sono tanto affinate da distinguere le sfumature della tua musica… Comprese quelle ostili! Lo sapevo, che prima o poi la tua vera natura si sarebbe manifestata; non ho _mai _creduto che ti fossi davvero convertito al Divino Hades!" Gli disse, tenendolo sotto tiro.

"Certo, devo ammettere che la tua fama di superare persino i Cavalieri d'Oro è ampiamente meritata… sei riuscito ad addormentare due Giudici degli Inferi e la Somma Pandora. Solo io ho resistito al tuo potere. Ma se questo è tutto ciò di cui sei capace… Non ti basterà! _Castigo_-"

"Rhadamanthys!" La voce del giovane Cavaliere di Pegasus rimbombò, mentre il ragazzo appariva in un turbinio di petali dal baule. Il Giudice si voltò, colto di sorpresa e non riuscì ad evitare il _Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken _rivolto contro di lui.

Il colpo gli fece sbalzare via l'elmo, mozzandogli una delle corna.

Il suo nemico, tallonato dal Cavaliere di Andromeda, gridò ad Orphée di andare e Rhadamanthys vide il Santo d'Argento correre verso il trono del suo Dio, la lira stretta tra le mani.

"No! Fermo!" Ruggì, inseguendolo.

Arrivato a metà scalinata, Orphée si fermò di colpo e Rhadamanthys si accorse che il Divino Hades si era alzato in piedi, mostrandosi per la prima volta: lo Specter ne riconobbe i lineamenti delicati e i capelli rossi, mentre i tre Cavalieri sembravano decisamente confusi da quel volto.

La confusione, tuttavia, durò poco, perché Orphée ripartì all'attacco. La Viverna fece per colpirlo, intimandogli di nuovo di fermarsi, ma ancora una volta il Santo di Pegasus lo distrasse con i suoi colpi a ripetizione.

Fece appena in tempo a vedere i fili della lira di Orphée avvinghiare il suo Signore, prima che scomparisse nel nulla.

"No! Impossibile!" Ansimò, in un attimo di panico, mentre i suoi nemici prima esultavano, poi si domandavano come il corpo del Signore degli Inferi potesse essere scomparso.

Approfittando dell'esitazione, Rhadamanthys raggiunse il sacrilego musicista, colpendolo di nuovo alla schiena con un ruggito di furia, per poi agguantarlo per il collo e mettendoselo davanti.

"Chiunque di voi provi a colpirmi finirà per colpire Orphée!" Disse in tono minaccioso ai due Cavalieri di Bronzo.

"E _tu_" aggiunse, rivolgendosi alla sua preda, "risveglia _immediatamente_ Pandora, Aiacos e Minos!"

Per tutta risposta, Orphée riprese a suonare, imprigionandolo con le corde del suo strumento.

"Seiya, colpisci Rhadamanthys, non ti preoccupare per me! Non potrei comunque sopravvivere con questa ferita!" Gridò, mentre la Viverna riusciva a liberarsi.

"Insolente ed illuso!" Ruggì il Giudice, scagliando lontano la lira e colpendolo ripetutamente sulla ferita aperta. "Se non risvegli la Somma Pandora e gli altri Giudici non mi sei di alcuna utilità!" Sibilò, mentre l'altro continuava ad esortare il ragazzino affinché li colpisse.

E alla fine, il _Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken_ li travolse. Rhadamanthys mollò la presa su Orphée e fu scagliato lontano, sentendo che i colpi del ragazzino avevano una forza decisamente superiore rispetto a tutte le volte precedenti.

"_Questo colpo non era mai stato così potente, prima!" _Pensò, confuso e furioso. Non riusciva a credere che il Cavaliere di Bronzo fosse diventato così forte nel giro di poche ore… Anche senza la barriera, non avrebbe dovuto avere possibilità contro uno dei Giudici Infernali!

"_Che cosa nascondono, questi dannati ragazzini?!" _Si chiese, aspettando che lo shock che lo immobilizzava passasse.

Quando si rialzò, si accorse che i due Cavalieri di Bronzo stavano versando lacrime sul cadavere di Orphée, suonando terribilmente patetici. Non appena si furono sollevati, si parò davanti a loro.

"Ancora tu, Rhadamanthys? Sei forse immortale?" Gli chiese il ragazzo dai capelli castani, visibilmente sorpreso.

La Viverna sogghignò malevola. "Solo perché sei diventato un po' più forte non significa che tu possa battermi."

"La vostra ora è giunta." Aggiunse, mentre la sua voce assumeva un tono minaccioso. "Scorterete Orphée nel suo ultimo, misero viaggio!" Ruggì.

Stava per attaccarli, quando una voce melodiosa ma imperiosa lo interruppe di colpo.

"Basta così, Rhadamanthys!"

Si fermò, esterrefatto. _"Questa voce…"_

"Il combattimento finisce qui. Calmati ora." Era il Cavaliere di Andromeda, un efebico fanciullo armato di catene, a parlare. Lo guardava con una tale superiorità da dargli i brividi, la schiena dritta come un fuso.

"Non è possibile…" Sussurrò. "Non solo ha gli stessi tratti, ma anche la voce assomiglia tantissimo a quella del Divino Hades!"

"_No. Sono sciocchezze. Quello stupido marmocchio sta fingendo, è chiaro! Prendersi gioco di me fingendosi il mio Signore, questa me la paga!" _

"Complimenti, la somiglianza è incredibile e te la cavi davvero bene ad imitare la voce del mio Signore e Padrone, ma non sarà sufficiente! Hai osato farti beffe di Rhadamanthys e pagherai per questa tua insolenza!" Rise, derisorio, prima di scattare e aggredirlo.

Nessuno poteva osare prenderlo per i fondelli, men che meno spacciandosi per il Divino Hades!

"Shun!" Sentì gridare l'altro Cavaliere, ma non ci fece caso. Il ragazzo in questione non si mosse di un centimetro. Si limitò a fissarlo con uno sguardo di velata indifferenza.

"Continui a combattere nonostante l'abbia proibito, Rhadamanthys?" Disse, con voce incolore.

Rhadamanthys frenò il suo pugno, ancora una volta tremando al suono di quelle parole.

"_Il suo portamento è così regale… divino! Nessun mortale potrebbe mai imitarlo! Possibile che questo ragazzo sia… Il mio Signore?"_ Si chiese, fermandosi di fronte al Cavaliere di Andromeda e scrutandone i lineamenti, sperando di scorgere la risposta in quegli occhi trasparenti, in quel volto pallido come marmo.

"Shun? Ma che ti prende?" L'irritante Cavaliere di Pegasus si era avvicinato, guardando con sincera confusione il suo compagno d'armi. Rhadamanthys riusciva a percepire un'atavica paura nel Cosmo del ragazzo, come se il suo istinto avesse compreso che quello di fronte a lui non era più il suo amico, ma la mente non fosse ancora in grado di accettarlo.

"Seiya di Pegasus, Santo di Athena?" Gli chiese l'altro, ancora con quella voce disinteressata.

In quel momento, i suoi capelli, da verdi, divennero rosso scuro, come il più prezioso dei vini. Il suo Cosmo si fece potente, troppo per qualunque mortale e Rhadamanthys lo riconobbe.

Quello era il suo Signore, il Re degli Inferi, il Divino Hades.

"_Chi si sarebbe mai aspettato che si reincarnasse in un Santo di Athena?"_ Pensò il Giudice, trovando tutto ciò piuttosto ironico.

Mentre il Cavaliere di Pegasus balbettava frasi senza senso, cercando di convincersi che nulla fosse cambiato, Rhadamanthys si ritrovò a pensare che il senso dell'umorismo del suo Signore era decisamente contorto: reincarnarsi tra le schiere del nemico, per di più in un membro della casta inferiore… questa poi!

Quando Pegasus fece per appoggiare la mano sulla spalla del Divino Hades, il Dio si voltò a guardarlo.

"Non mi toccare. Non sono colui di cui parli. Il corpo e le fattezze che vedi appartengono a me." Si voltò verso il Giudice. "Ora ne sei convinto, Rhadamanthys?"

La Viverna annuì, obbediente. "Ne ho la certezza, Divino Hades."

"_Cosa_?! Hades?!" Esclamò il ragazzo, incredulo, prima di voltarsi verso il dio e continuare a rivolgersi a lui come Shun.

Rhadamanthys decise che ne aveva abbastanza. Quell'irritante marmocchio aveva già importunato troppo a lungo il suo Signore.

"Sei troppo vicino al Re degli Inferi" gli sibilò all'orecchio, mettendogli una mano sulla testa e scagliandolo lontano con il _Castigo Infernale_. Il Santo di Bronzo gridò il nome di Shun mentre finiva sfracellato contro il soffitto.

Rhadamanthys si inginocchiò di fronte ad Hades, mentre il Cosmo del suo Signore rompeva l'incantesimo soporifero scagliato da Orphée, risvegliando Pandora e gli altri due Giudici.

La confusione, lo sconcerto e i gesti affrettati che seguirono tale risveglio non sembrarono turbare minimamente la serenità di Hades, che si lasciò guidare con delicatezza dalla Somma Pandora nelle sue stanze, mentre la donna ordinava a Rhadamanthys di spedire i corpi dei due sacrileghi Cavalieri nel Cocito, dove meritavano di stare.

La Viverna obbedì senza indugi, certo che _finalmente_, ora che il Divino Hades si era rivelato, la Guerra Sacra avrebbe preso la piega giusta, quella a loro favore.

Checché ne dicesse il suo istinto, colmo di dubbi e le pessime sensazioni che lo attanagliavano ogni volta che percepiva le crepe sulla sua Surplice, causate da un ragazzino.

* * *

**AN: Saint Seiya e i suoi personaggi non mi appartengono. Altrimenti, col cavolo che i Cavalieri d'Oro sarebbero morti al Muro del Pianto.**

**Detto questo, mi sono permessa di entrare nella testa di Rhadamanthys e vedere che cosa avrà mai pensato durante il concerto col peggior tempismo nella storia dell'Universo.**

**Cioè, hai i nemici che avanzano e tu raduni i tuoi migliori combattenti per _fargli ascoltare della musica?!_**

**Chi accidenti ha messo una come Pandora a capo di un esercito? -.-**

**Spero che sia di vostro gradimento e che vogliate lasciare una recensione...**

**Hyacinth Judy **


End file.
